Think Again
by yooniqueen
Summary: AU/ OoC/ Iklan Three versinya member Akatsuki./ ... sambil terus ngomong "Tobi anak baek," biar dikira autis./ Kalau weekend sarapan bareng om-om hidung belang./ Bikin akuarium ukuran Samudra Pasifik,/ Mau ngajakin istri pikir dua kali takut kena tampar./ Jadi ikan emang menyenangkan, tapi jadi juragan ikan lebih menyenangkan(?)./ TRANSGENDER? THINK AGAIN!/ RnR, Elsh butuh conkrit.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Think Again © anomelish

_**WARNING: AU/ OoC/ Really Short Story.**_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

Iklan _Three_ versi Tobi.

Kalau udah gede, Tobi, mau jadi anak kecil lagi(?).  
Hari-hari ngomong kayak anak umur tiga tahun—cadel—biar keliatan kiyut (tulis: _cute_).  
Tiap jum'at, abis jum'atan nongkrong di depan masjid sambil terus ngomong "Tobi anak baek," biar dikira autis.  
Kalau _weekend_ dari jam dua pagi udah ngantri di toko permennya Mpok Konan sambil tiduran beralaskan koran.  
Pesen lollipop harga empat puluh juta makannnya pelan-pelan biar awet ampe lebaran tahun depan.  
Kalo tanggal tua, pagi, siang, sore cuma bisa ngemut permen eceran yang harganya lima ratus dapet tiga.  
Kalau nggak tahan tinggal jilatin topeng sendiri yang udah mirip lollipop, kemudian nutupin muka pake topeng menyet.

Jadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin~

LOLLIPOP? _THINK AGAIN_!

V96 # 60V

Iklan _Three_ versi Deidara.

Kalau udah gede un, Dei, mau _transgender_ biar bisa jadi istrinya Sasori-_dana_ un...  
Hari-hari, merajut asa gara-gara diduain sama boneka berbi un.  
Tiap malam Jum'at, pulang langsung ke kuburan nyari susuk buat kecantikan un.  
Kalau _weekend_ sarapan bareng om-om hidung belang, pesen makanan segala rupa sambil bungkusin buat suami tercintah un...  
Kalo tanggal tua, pagi-siang-sore cuma makan makanan ikan punyanya Kisame. Sambil sesekali nyuri lollipopnya Tobi.  
Kalau uang bulanan kurang, tinggal ngutang ke Kakuzu.

Jadi istri Sasori-_dana_ itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin.

_TRANSGENDER? THINK AGAIN_!

V96 # 60V

Iklan _Three_ versi Kakuzu.

Kalo udah gede, saya mau jadi Gubernur BK (Bank Konoha).  
Hari-hari korupsi sana-sini. Biar cuma satu yen dua yen kalau korupnya tiap waktu jadi banyak juga...  
Tiap malem jum'at, naro sesajen di makamnya Kang Oro biar cepet jadi orang kaya.  
Setiap lagi ngitung duit dikerasin biar tetangga pada tau.  
Kalau _weekend_ nggak pernah bisa liburan takut uangnya habis nggak tersisa.  
Pengen beli barang takut ketahuan pemerintah kota.  
Kalo tanggal tua, pagi, siang, sore nungguin gaji buta.  
Ujung-ujungnya mah tetep aja masuk penjara.

Jadi Gubernur BK itu memang menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin~

KORUPSI? _THINK AGAIN_!

V96 # 60V

Iklan _Three_ versi Kisame.

Kalau udah gede, gue mau jadi Hiu Perkasa.  
Hari-hari bebas ngomong sama Putri Duyung. Suara agak digedein biar Putra Duyung cemburu.  
Tiap jum'at pulang langsung nyebur di Empang sambil jorokin anggota Akatsuki yang nongkrong di Jamban.  
Kalo _weekend_ ngajak _candle light diner_ Putri Duyung di akuarium, sambil bingung cara nyalain lilinnya gimana.  
Bikin akuarium ukuran Samudra Pasifik, bikinnya pelan-pelan biar cukup buat seluruh anggota akatsuki lainnya(?).  
Kalau tanggal tua, pagi-siang-sore bisanya cuma menyelam sambil minum air.  
Kalau nggak punya uang, terpaksa jual diri, saudara, dan teman senasib seperikanan(?).

Jadi ikan emang menyenangkan, tapi jadi juragan ikan lebih menyenangkan(?).

HIU PERKASA? _THINK AGAIN_!

V96 # 60V

Iklan _Three_ versi Itachi.

Kalau udah gede, gue mau jadi Supercetar nggak perlu pake membahana badai halilintar juga nggak apa-apa.  
Hari-hari, ngomong sama _fans_ pake bahasa planet biar dikira keren.  
Kalau Jum'at, ngadain _meet and great_, ngasih tanda-tangannya pelan-pelan soalnya yang minta cuma tiga setengah orang (setengah lagi rubah peliharaannya Naruto).  
Kalau _weekend_ rutin ke salon buat totok botok ngilangin keriput yang udah ada dari lahir.  
Kalau tanggal tua, pagi-siang-sore cuman bisa foto bareng Zetsu buat majalah tanaman.  
Mau bikin sensasi takut dikira Syahroni #dor.

Jadi Supercetar itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin.

KERIPUT? _THINK AGAIN_!

V96 # 60V

Iklan 3 Versi Pein

_Warning_: Untuk DEWASA! M+ (bacanya setelah buka puasa, ya—bagi yang menjalankan)

Kalau udah gede, aku mau jadi pemilik rental vidio.  
Hari-hari nontonnya vidio dewasa bareng sama istri biar langsung dipraktekin.  
Tiap malem jum'at, langsung pasang layar tancep nonton bareng Akatsuki beserta istri masing-masing.  
Suara desahan diteken supaya nggak mengundang tetangga yang lain ikutan nonton.  
Kalau _weekend_ dari pagi-malam-sampai pagi lagi nontonnya di dalam kamar di atas kasur berduaan doang sama istri.  
Beli vidio bajakan dijualnya jutaan.  
Kalau tanggal tua, pagi, siang, sore cuman bisa nonton sendirian.  
Mau ngajakin istri pikir dua kali takut kena tampar.

Jadi pemilik rental vidio itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin~

BOKEP, _THINK AGAIN_ ._.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

V96 # 60V

_Inspirated by_ Iklan _Three_ _and also_ SMTSG member Kamilla Dwi  
Karisma.

Ini _republish_. Dulu pernah _publish_ tapi yang versi Kakuzunya doang—dan itu rasanya seperti sayur tampa garam **#eaaa**.

Boleh tanya, kalian suka versinya siapa? Elsh sendiri, entah kenapa suka versinya Kisame :D

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bali, Selasa, 09 Juli 2013/ 14:33.


End file.
